1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to user authentication, and more particularly, to user authentication which identifies a user using user information of personal portable devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of user authentication apparatuses and methods have been suggested to allow only authorized users to access systems, resources or applications. In general, for user authentication, an authentication key, a card key, or a password have been used. However, authentication methods using an authentication key or a card key may increase inconvenience since a user needs to take the key, and an authentication method using a password possesses a risk of leaking the password to unauthorized users.
In order to solve such problems, authentication methods using biometric recognition such as voice recognition, facial recognition, fingerprint recognition, iris recognition, and vein recognition have been introduced. However, authentication methods using voice recognition and facial recognition may have a high possibility of errors in authentication while employing comparatively simple structure, and authentication methods using fingerprint recognition, iris recognition, and vein recognition have comparatively few errors in authentication but require devices having complex structure.
In addition, such authentication methods using biometric recognition raise user inconvenience since the user should be in contact with or close to authentication devices. If authentication information regarding biometrics leaks, damage may be greater than in an authentication method using a password, thereby causing user aversion.
Therefore, there is a need for methods for performing user authentication more conveniently and securely.